1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cord retraction and storage devices and more specifically relates to a headphone cord retraction system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society enjoy listening to music. The way we listen to music has changed drastically in recent years. The days of playing scratchy 45's on a turntable are gone forever and it seems like even the revolutionary compact disc is quickly becoming a relic of the past. Millions of consumers now play their music on a device called an MP3 player. An MP3 player is a digital audio player or “DAP”; a portable electronics device that stores, organizes and plays audio files. Some DAPs, such as Zune audio players and iPods® are referred to as portable media players as they have image viewing or video playing support software. Most DAPs are powered by rechargeable batteries and are convenient for portable use.
Although many MP3 players can be connected to stereo systems enabling consumers to enjoys a surround sound experience, most consumers who own these devices listen to their music through headphones that are connected to the player via elongated power cords. These systems may feature earbuds which are inserted into the ears; music played through an MP3 player is crystal clear and can be enjoyed at even top volume without compromising sound integrity. Perhaps the only drawback associated with listening to music through a set of earbuds has to do with the earbud's power cords. Typically, consumers will tuck an MP3 player into a pocket, or utilize an arm band holder to store the player during use; the wiring dangling as an obstruction which is not typically desirable.
Unfortunately, the elongated power cords which connect the headphones to the player then dangle freely about and can become easily tangled. Whether one enjoys listening to music while working at a job site, exercising at the gym, or if one is using their earbuds to converse on their cellular telephone, these elongated cords can become easily knotted and pulled loose from the sound producing source. As many consumers would readily attest, there is little more frustrating than having to continuously stop in the middle of a satisfying workout or other such activity to unwind cords from weight and tension bars for example.
Further, after using their MP3 player, most consumers are faced with the challenge of what to do with their earbud's when storing the device. If left loose, earbud cords can become a tangled mess, especially if stored in a pocket or gym bag. As can be imagined, attempting to enjoy a favorite podcast while working out, only to spend several minutes untangling earbud cords can be an extremely frustrating experience. Further, storing delicate headphones in such an unsecured fashion can result in them coming loose, as well as becoming frayed, pinched and otherwise damaged when placed in a gym bag, purse or back pack for transport.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in retraction systems for managing earphone or headphone cords art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,957 to Robert C. Cummins; U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,390 to Wilma Albert et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,883 to Tonny Chen. This prior art is representative of retraction systems for managing earphone or headphone cords.
Ideally, an headphone cord retraction system should provide a convenient a tangle-free means to store headphones/earbuds and associated wiring and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable headphone cord retraction system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.